1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to appliances such as refrigerator freezers that can be provided with a water dispenser. Such appliances can have a filter to filter water to be dispensed to improve the taste and appearance of the water and can be arranged to remove undesirable chemicals from the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerator freezers having a filter for filtering water supplied to a water dispenser and to an automatic ice maker are known.